Night to Remember
by Sketchy788
Summary: Celebrating an anniversary in style. Smut galore.


Night to remember

Your first wedding anniversary is supposed to be a special time, spent in the company of the love of your life.  
Lucy wakes up on this morning with an agenda: enjoy private time with Natsu. The day starts out great. They wake up cuddled together, exchange a gentle kiss and whisper sweet nothings.  
"I have a surprise for you later."  
"Awesome. I can't wait."  
Another sweet kiss. For a moment it seems like this kiss is about to turn into something more...until Natsu's communication lacrima starts chirping.  
"Shit. Sorry, baby. There's something I gotta take care of. Just meet me at the guild hall right before dinner, alright?"  
"Alright, I guess. I just wanted to spend time with you, that's all."  
"You will. I promise. You've just…gotta trust me on this."  
"I do." Deep kiss. "See ya tonight."

The day passes…well it passes. Lucy's kinda bummed. At the same time knows she should trust Natsu on this one. He pops into the hall a couple times, usually only long enough to kiss his wife on the cheek then rush out.

And what seems like every ten seconds, something happens that requires her immediate attention.

Wendy wanting to check if her shoes match her new dress.

Lisanna asking for hair advice.

Even Freed, asking for tips on the perfect date night.

Eventually Lucy manages to sneak home and get changed into her new dress, fixes her hair, applies a little makeup. She makes her way back to the hall, sits at the bar, waits patiently for her pink haired knight in dragon scale armor.

He's late.

She's trying NOT to cry, not to let her frustrations show. So she just sinks her head down on her arms, whimpers.

Mira notices. Pats her shoulder, hands her a plate with two sandwiches.

"He'll probably be here soon. It's not like Natsu to run late on a special day."

"Yeah…you're right…It's just…today didn't go anything like I planned…" Sigh…She nibbles her sandwich halfheartedly.

Then she feels a familiar warmth, hears a familiar voice.

"Yo, Luce. Sorry I'm late. I had to get our bags." He wraps an arm around her, kisses her cheek, devours a sandwich. She finishes eating, albeit more delicately than her husband, then rests her head on his shoulder. "You look nice, by the way. Beautiful as ever."

"Thanks. So…uh…why did you have to get our bags…?"

"Oh. That. You'll see." Devilish yet utterly sexy smirk. He gestures towards his back. "Hop on. I have a surprise for you."  
"Uhhhh okay…" Lucy hops on, and Natsu takes off running full speed. Where the hell is he going? What the hell is he up to?! She can only speculate, mind wandering as they speed through town to what is obviously the ritzy part of Magnolia. He stops in front of a particularly elegant looking hotel. He sets her down, takes her hand, grinning.

He leads her in without a word, leaving her to admire the place in awed silence. When he checks them in, she hears him say something to the effect of "Honeymoon suite".

Instant comprehension, instant blush.

"Did you really think I'd forget, baby?"

"No, not in a million years. But I wasn't expecting this…this is beautiful…"

"Wait'll ya see the room." A kiss and a hand squeeze. "C'mon."

He guides her down a hallway to a certain door, swipes the key, opens the door.

Right away Lucy gasps.

This suite is every bit the stereotypical fantasy suite. Satin bed coverings, complete with plushy pillows. Dim, romantic candlelight. Rose petals scattered on the bed. A selection of champagne and chocolate sauce. Soft shag carpet. Huge ornate bathroom. Even a hot tub built specifically for two. Her cheeks flush at the plethora of delicious possibilities this room provides.

He puts a hand on her waist, inadvertently, or perhaps intentionally, sending an intense jolt down her spine and south of her tummy.

He's offering her a drink.

She smiles, takes it, and they raise a toast to their past, their union, their shared future, and an incredible weekend. They drink, then kiss, then he grins at her.

"What do you want to do first?"

"That's a surprise. Strip, then I'll tell you…or show you."  
"Scarf too?"  
"Yep. Everything except your undies."

She gets on her knees, silk hankie in one hand, absolutely sinful look in her eyes as she watches him undress. She feels quite fortunate to have married such an excellent specimen of a man, wants him to know exactly how much she appreciates him.

She frees him from his briefs, slips them down to the floor. Turns her attention to his throbbing cock, flicking tongue over his head. Then he feels something different. She's rubbing the hankie over his length, licking and squeezing.  
"Damn, Lucy…"

Growl. Good sign. She shifts a bit. Flattens her tongue, licks from sac to swollen head. Then massaging him, squeezing and teasing. Much to his utter delight.

Sharp exhale. He's trying to hold back, trying to make it last a little longer. It works...until she grazes her teeth against him.

He growls her name, lost in the jumble of sexy little sounds in this delicious rapture.

Finally regaining composure, he looks down at her. Licking her lips, wiping his seed off her face and chest, eyes dark with love light.

He strokes a hand through her hair, kisses her forehead.

"You're an angel."

"Nah. Not me."

"Alrighty then. Goddess." Grin. He leans forward, tilts her chin up, kisses her. She trembles at first but leans into it. Siiiigh.

"And since you're a goddess, you deserve to be worshipped accordingly."

"Worshipped...?"

"Yeah..." He scoops her into his arms, then lays her gently on the bed. His next move is undressing her, starting with that dress. He shifts it upward slowly, letting the soft silk tease over her skin. She enjoys his idea of worship…but wonders if they could take it further. She gives him just enough time to admire her newly exposed bra, panties, and garter. Then she speaks up, voice rather huskier than she realizes.

"Natsu. I'm your goddess, right?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Then shouldn't I be in charge right now?"

He has this cute, puzzled, utterly confused look. Kinda like he knows what she's getting at but doesn't know what the right response is.  
"You're supposed to follow your goddess's lead, yes?"  
"Yes."  
"Then let's see how obedient you are. I hear you need…a little work." She lowers her voice to a whisper, sending a chill down his spine.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Sssh. I didn't say you could talk."

Gulp. His eyes widen. He quirks his head in a silent question. What next?  
"Undress me. Finish what you started, and you'll be rewarded." She notices his grin, notices the devilish glint in his eyes. "And no biting. I want these to stay intact."

Nod. He slips the straps off her shoulders, unclasps the bra, tosses it to the side. Eyes her hungrily, hands wanting nothing more than to play with her boobs, to stroke the pearly smooth skin with his hands, to tweak the tiny pink buds between his fingers.  
"Not yet…" Gentle yet firm hand nudges his away then gestures towards her panties. "Do what your goddess tells you. Now."

That devilish gleam in his eyes brightens. No biting, huh? Well, the goddess hasn't said anything about licking… He flicks his tongue against the soft skin between navel and panty. Sharp exhale as she ruffles her hand through his hair.  
"So naughty…I might let you do more of -that- later, if you're a good boy…"

He knows that's her way of saying get on with it, quite eagerly complies. He hooks his thumbs under the delicate material, slides the panties down her legs.

Now he takes time to admire her, gazing at the goddess's beauty. Eyes dark with desire, skin flushed. Breasts heaving with each breath. A tiny patch of blonde between her legs, hinting at a particularly sweet treat.

And that garter…hmmm…

Natsu quirks his head at her, raises a hand.

"Oh…You can talk now."

"Thank you, beautiful goddess Lucy. What about this?" He strokes over her thigh, fully aware that she's fighting not to squirm.

"That can stay on. As for you…bring me some of that chocolate sauce."  
"As you wish. And would my goddess enjoy a drink?"  
"I would enjoy that very much. Thank you for thinking of my needs."  
"Always a pleasure. May I kiss you?"  
"Not yet." She takes a sip of champagne then dips her finger into the sauce, knowing full well he's watching her like a hawk. "Natsu, do you like chocolate?"

"Yes."  
"Good." She drizzles it on and around her nipples, trailing chocolate over both boobs. He's panting, cheeks flushed. Excellent. "I want you to eat this like you mean it. Lick off every last drop, and I might let you taste my special version of milk chocolate." She parts her legs, traces a finger over her swollen little slit and nub. She lets out a sigh that's music to his ears. Meanwhile he's drooling.

"Yes please."  
"What'cha waiting for?" A wink and a come-here finger wiggle. It's all he can do to keep from taking her right then and there...but that's not what the goddess wants. He starts by stroking his hands over her tummy, licking over the chocolate paths. Her reactions are definitely favorable, squirming, combing fingers through his hair. He's working his way in, savoring her nipple only after the rest of the delicious mess is cleaned up.  
She purrs when he flicks tongue against nipple, lets him suckle for a few sweet moments before urging him on with three little words.

"Milk chocolate, Natsu…"

He switches gears, fondling and licking chocolate off her tits. Warm hands knead her skin even as his mouth explores. He's not sure what he's enjoying more, the roleplay, the chocolate, the taste of her skin, the potential oral play…hell, he loves it all. Anything to make his goddess happy.

And by the sounds of it, his goddess is very happy.

"You're being a very good boy. I think you've earned your reward." Slowly, deliberately, she trails chocolate over extremely sensitive skin. So wet, so delectable…

He can't resist. No way. He settles between her thighs, carefully parting her legs a little further. He starts with her clit. Licks and nibbles with no real pattern, urged on by her mewling. So now he's rubbing her little nub and teasing her slit with his tongue. Determined to savor her sweet flavor mixed with chocolate. Exploring her folds, lapping her juices. Slips his tongue into her, rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb.

Driving her absolutely fucking wild too, by the way she's responding. The mewling has morphed into moaning. She tugs his hair, growls his name.  
"Yes, goddess?" Absolutely wicked grin.  
"Get up here and fuck me. Now."  
"My pleasure. And yours, of course."

Deep, smoldering kiss. "Position?"

"You on top."

"Perfect." It makes him feel dominant, manly, even as he's slipping a pillow under her back. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, aside from a certain ache I need you to take care of..."

"Gladly." He settles between her legs. Rubs against her, grinning when she whimpers.

"And *that* just makes it worse..."

"I'm sorry, goddess. Is this better?" He sinks into her sloooowly, utterly enjoying the feeling of being buried in her. A kiss. He clasps her hand in his, then starts riding her.

So much sensation.

She cries out, passion rendering her momentarily inarticulate...at least until he nibbles her neck.

"Natsu."

"Good. Talk to me, Lucy. Tell me what you want."

"Go harder. You know I can handle it."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Oh FUCK yessss." Whimpering. She's usually so composed...but he knows how to destroy that composure. Knows how to unleash her wild side.

"Good girl. Keep talking."

"Fuck, Natsu...you're gonna make me come..."

"Damn right, baby. Come for me. Drown me in your sweet little pussy." He's growling, even as he kisses and nibbles her lips and neck, even as he thrusts exactly the way he knows she looooves. She digs her nails into his back and lets out this delicious sound that's pure lust.

"Naaaaa…~!"  
"Say it, Lucy…Say it…"  
"F..Fuuuuuuuuuck….NATSUUUUU!" She screams, shudders in an orgasm so powerful, so incredible, it's like the universe explodes inside her. Almost immediately he switches gears. He holds her close, peppering her skin with gentle kisses, changing his pace to slower strokes, just savoring the feeling of being with her like this.  
"Lucy…" So, so good… He closes his eyes. So close, so close to losing his mind, so close to spilling into her, so close to utter bliss…

And all it takes to send him over the edge is her ruffling his hair and whispering three soft words.

"I love you…"

Crash.

He growls her name over and over, praising his sweet goddess. Then he pulls her close, eventually ending their more intimate embrace. He warms his hands, stroking soothing patterns across her skin.

It's his way of comforting her, of helping her mellow out after a particularly intense interlude. She kisses him gently, quite content with just laying together for a while.

Eventually they make their way to the hot tub. It starts out innocently enough, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. A kiss, then another, and another...his hands wander, she leans into him, feels his reaction, knows he can sense hers.

"Already?"

"You bet." Proving she means it, she climbs onto his lap. Nibbles his bottom lip, making this soft little purring sound.

"C'mere." He pulls her closer, feels his head brush against her pussy. She sinks onto him. "Aaaah. Damn, Luce. I fucking love it when you get like this."

"L...like what? Turned on by my sexy stud of a husband?"

"Yeah, like that." With no further comment he grabs her by the ass and pins her against the edge of the tub. She hooks her ankles around his waist. Tangles her hands in his hair, treating him to soft kisses and sweet little moans.

He starts properly fucking her, each thrust encouraged by those little moans and sighs. "You feel so good, baby. Always so wet and ready for me."  
"Well we are in a hot tub…" Giggles.

"So cheeky." He pinches her ass, delighted to hear her gasp and feel her clench around him. "Want more? You like it when I pinch and spank, huh?"  
"Almost as much as I like it when you come inside me…ahhh!"

He smacks the soft flesh, feeling her increasing arousal. She digs her nails into his back. Whimpers something.

"Natsu...please..." A cue, one he knows well.

"Of course, baby..." His hand relocates, finding her clit and treating her to some delicious friction. "You like this, Lucy?"

"Yes...mmmn, so good...Natsuuu..." She trembles, rests her head on his shoulder, lets out a ragged breath, kissing his collarbone and neck. Her grip on his shoulder relaxes into a caress. "...love you."

"Lucy baby I love you so much. Lucy…LUCYYY!"

A roar with release, collapsing against her and stroking her hair.

Soft, slow kisses follow for several sweet moments. He helps her up out of the tub and hands her a towel before focusing on drying off.

Lucy gets on her tiptoes, kisses his cheek, then goes to the bedroom to get dressed. Natsu watches her leave with a cute look on his face.

Yeah, she still makes him feel like a lovestruck puppy, even though they're well past the puppy love stage.

He follows her, not daring to look at her until he pulls his sweatpants on and drapes his scarf over his shoulders. When he does, he's awestruck.

Her hair's still damp, mostly clipped up in a sloppy bun. She's wearing a simple yet beautiful little white nightie, exposed skin still flushed red from earlier.

Lucy's a powerhouse. She can handle just about anything, from a fight to a night of rowdy bedroom antics.

Yet right now Natsu can't help but see her as a beautiful, delicate woman he needs to hold and protect. To cuddle and kiss and keep safe at all costs.

He holds her close, even covering her shoulders with the stray ends of his scarf.

"You're staring."

"Nah. I'm admiring." Smiling, he tilts her chin, treats her to a surprisingly gentle kiss. He leads her in an impromptu slow dance. "You remember our wedding night, right?"  
"Yeah…Dancing like this, making love in the moonlight, just laying in each other's arms." They move to the bed, cuddle up under the covers. She peers up into his eyes. "I never thought one person could make me so happy…"

"And do I still make you happy?"  
"Every day." Nose nuzzle. She's giving him the doe eyes, melting his heart.

"Good. I live for making you happy, Lucy. I wanna give you everything you could possibly hope for. Love, adventure, kids…everything."  
"Natsu Dragneel, you dork. You wonderful, wonderful dork. All I need is you." A kiss, one that conveys her sentiment completely. Then she giggles. "I wouldn't mind the rest of it, though. Especially trying for kids."

"You want kids?" Her response is a simple nod, smiling with tears of joy in her eyes. "Well, we're just gonna have to start working on that this weekend, aren't we?"  
"Yep." Another giggle becomes a yawn. She snuggles closer to him. "I think right now we need to work on getting some sleep, though."

"Agreed. Night, Luce."

"Night-night, Natsu. Sweet dreams…" Her voice trails off. Within seconds he hears her soft snore. No surprise after all the night's activities. He smiles to himself, closing his eyes and holding her close.

Knowing that he has the sweetest dream he could ask for in his arms.

~Fin~


End file.
